Lucas Haas
Lucas H, labeled The Cool Guy, is a contestant on Just Another Reality Show (JARS) Season 1. Lucas H is the brother of Caleb H. Cooling Off, Heating Up As the season started off Lucas was introduced having come on JARS for the said 1000 dollars. Lucas also immediately mentions that at his first opprotunity he would take Julia out. It is unknown why he suddenly holds a grudge against her, but he wanted her out. Later in the read votes, Lucas was seen fist bumping Caleb after Julia got her 3rd vote against her, leading us to believe that those votes came from them. This could be the start of an alliance. Lucas had no votes against him during the read votes but did have one vote to take to the finals with. Presumably this could've been from Caleb. Lucas is later the sixth and final member of the Cunning Koalas. During the Easter Egg challenge Lucas took control from Elijah and attempted to lead his team to victory. Lucas found 4 out of 6 of the eggs, he found out that the Koalas had gone too far off the path, he also ran ahead of everyone before the challenge even started. He took the reigns of this team from the jump, and during the elimination station Lucase voted for Julia, fulfilling his promise in the beginning of the episode to "take out Julia first". Lucas's name was called first safe, therefore Luke is the first person to receive the first 'safe'. Ball to Ball During Ball to Ball Lucas passes over the leadership role to Julia, as she tries to direct the challenge. He takes the second position in the ball passing challenge. During the dodgeball challenge Lucas does not perform well at all, usually getting out first or second. Ultimately his team lost, and he was declared safe after voting, like the others, for Andrew during the elimination station. Let Invulnerabiltiy Ring During this episode Lucas competes in the relay race. He completes the 2nd leg, Strength. Lucas tries to catch up to Caleb, his opponent to close the time gap, but fails. However, in the end the Koalas win. Lucas had very little camera time this episode. Battle of the Sexes During this episode Lucas was originally going to be put on the boys team but later was switched to the girls team to balance out the teams. Lucas later helped out his team in the ball bowling challenge and later competed in the sparring challenge against Jarred. Lucas ended up losing after his sword broke and due to a techincality his team lost. During the elimination station Lucas was declared safe before the bottom three. Riddle it Out During this episode Lucas aids his team to the win. Lucas at first doesn't really know what to do, but he ends up helping decode, along with wandering about the brooke. In his findings he finds all sorts of animals that are also a part of the challenge. He presents them to Caleb who in turn tells Clay. Clay later steals the animals from Lucas. While Lucas insists that they share, the Koala/Badger riddle decoders have figured out they are looking to decode instant states, not animals. Lucas also helps Pranav in holding back Clay from stealing the Koalas decoding letters, to which they fail. After the ring toss challenge Lucas trails behind his team, probably tired, but in doing so the Badgers take advantage of this moment and tackle Lucas to hold him back behind costing the Koalas the win. However, this was not the case and the Badgers were sent to the elimination station. Blinded by Trust During this episode Lucas helps his team in the blindfolded challenge. Lucas is blindfolded along with Michaela but ultimately the team loses. Lucas is declared safe during the elimination station. The Cook Off Ultimatum During this episode Lucas helps his team win the challenge. At the beginning Lucas seems shocked, like everyone else, that Claudia quit, Jeremy returned and Julia swapped teams. During the challenge Lucas states that they (the producers) should've brought Jarred back instead of Jeremy. Lucas finds a lack of utensils upsetting and decides to make his own for his team, to which Michaela cheers him on for. Lucas had a really good team dynamic that enabled him to help his team win. After the challenge in a joint confessional between Clay and Lucas, Lucas says, "It's going according to the plan." Insinuating that there is some sort of alliance between the two. Unlike the Military During this episode Lucas competes, like his other team mates, in all of the challenges. Although he does this he performs badly in the majority of them. He was out first in the 1-foot challenge because he was holding his foot, he was out first in the running challenge. He did perform well in the bridging challenge being the last guy to drop and he won his team the tie-breaking challenge in the plank. During the Badger elimination Lucas is talking to Clay about how Jeremy and Caleb are both physically strong and that they could've beaten either in some of the challenges. 2 Heads Are Better Than 1 During this episode Lucas is a topic fo conversation amongst Julia, Michaela and Clay. Julia was convinced that they needed to vote out either Caleb or Lucas for being huge threats in the game, to which Clay disagreed. During the challenge Lucas was paired up with Michaela. However, when the challenge began the Lucella team immediately got lost thus running them into last place. They could not recover from last place and ultimately the team of Lucas and Michaela were eliminated. Later Episodes Lucas was appointed to an intern after his elimination, like Andrew, and helped film the rest of the episodes. He was also a topic of conversation when Caleb, in 2012-bit, got hit with water and lost immunity. Trivia *Lucas was a member on Team Cunning Koalas. *Lucas was originally the fifth member of Clay’s alliance, but due to Clay and the others being on a difference team was rejected. *Lucas is the brother of Caleb on Team Honey Badgers. **He is the lowest ranking sibling out of the two *Lucas is considered one of the more intelligent and stronger players of the season, taking charge of his team several times, leading them to victory. *Lucas was the first person to receive the "safe" at the first elimination station of the season. *Lucas is the only person in S1 to not hold a single solid alliance, for more than an episode, voting irratically multiple times. *Lucas has never been in the bottom three or the bottom two. **If one does not count the voluntary elimination of Jarred, Lucas is the only contestant in S1 to do the above. He is also the only contestant who made it to the merge while doing so. *Lucas was 1 of 2 contestants eliminated in the only planned double elimination of the season with Michaela. *Lucas is technically ranked 6th place on S1. **However, because Lucas and Michaela were doubly eliminated his rank could be debated.